A Ton of Firewhiskey and One Good Cry Later
by mew-tsubaki
Summary: M&MWP. For Mor. SLASH.1st ROMANTIC FRED 2/TEDDY! In all his life, Teddy Lupin has had no good loves. It's all been bad. And when one "calm" night at home brings a fun ear to his side, it all goes downhill from there. Maybe.Mention if used,thx!R&R,pls


**A Crap Ton of Firewhiskey and One Good Cry Later**

A HariPo oneshot

by mew-tsubaki

Note: The _Harry Potter_ characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me. **This pairing was discovered by me, so please gimme a little mention if you write them**! **Thanks**! It is one of many of **Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings**, most of which you may find in my forum topic in the HPFC, found here (Just take out the spaces!): **http : / forum. fanfiction. net/ topic /44309 /25299326 /1/** Read, review, and enjoy! And check out and join the forum challenge!

- ^-^3

Oh, Merlin. Forget all of it, Teddy. Forget Victoire, forget Lily, forget that strange Dominique-then-Lucy-then-Rose-then-Roxie-then-Molly phase. Forget it all. You're a man, in charge of himself. You should be on top of the world. You should be able to forget the tumultuous feelings raging inside you.

Well, hell. That never worked out for you, did it?

You're an adult, for crying out loud. You ought to be in control. Look at your parents. Your father—your _father_—was in control at this age, even! And he had a lot more problems to deal with than you do: friends murdered, friends incarcerated or missing…his "furry little problem." Then, years later, the age difference with your mother…

And even good old Mum! Sure, she was an eccentric, vivid witch. No one will ever forget her; Nymphadora Lupin left her mark on the world and the hearts of those she loved. She had the struggle of being an Auror, being on "constant vigilance" (or so you're told by your godfather), and of being the one to keep everyone in the right spirits. Because face it: Without a quick impression of someone or a bit of slapstick, wars will never be won.

So will yours ever be won? Maybe if she were here, Mum might be the only one to understand your heartbreak. But here's the difference—Mum knew whom she liked. She _loved_ him and _married_ him (and aren't you so lucky).

But you… Maybe…

Okay, okay, let out that sigh. But you should really admit it by now. Maybe it's not the girls you've dated. Maybe it's _that_ you dated girls. Maybe you shouldn't be forced to think what the bloody hell is running through the female mind every ruddy second of every _ruddy_ minute of every _ruddy_ hour of every _**goddamn-ruddy-day**_.

…

Okay, breathe again. There's no use getting so angry about things…

Ah, speaking of great timing. Yes, high five Freddie, exchange wild grins, and conjure up a fresh set of firewhiskies. You don't have any siblings and when you were old enough, you really lived with Grandma Meda and then you lived on your own once you were an adult. So any Weasley or Potter is good company…but right now, you're glad to have the joker of the family. No way do you want any of the girls as your drinking buddy, and James and Al are still angry with you for _Lily_ dumping _you_. Yeah… Louis and Hugo are too indifferent and young at mind to bother much with you, and Freddie… Good question. Why _is_ Freddie so chummy after you led a failed relationship with his _**t w i n**_?

"I understand why you left her," he answers with a guilty laugh.

You do a double-take. What?

"No, really," Freddie states and you watch him sip at the bottle's neck. His lips curve up in a smile and you can't help but smile back. "Roxie can be such a pain. I should know—I practically share a brain with her." He rolls his eyes and you shake your head and it's as if you found your best mate in the whole wide world.

Naturally, a crazy night ensues.

What started out as an escape into the typically forgotten sitting room at Harry's turned into a memory-sharing session which turned into a heartrending pouring-out of all you two ever felt. As if tonight couldn't get any weirder.

First it was all, "Oh, hey, Teddy, glad to see someone's still sane enough to escape Aunt Ginny's insistence of playing charades" and mischievous half-grins.

Then it was, "Yeah, I remember it, too. Roxanne was so happy you asked her out." He pointed at you and squinted. "I'll have you know that she was shooting little fireworks spelling out 'Mrs. Roxanne Lupin' into the air in both our rooms in the beginning."

Your response? "She was eighteen then!"

He snickered. "And you were twenty-eight." And somehow he wins the argument, even though you don't really know what the argument was.

But then came the best for last. "I set myself on a disaster track," you tell him, and all that hurt you've been feeling lately comes right up to the surface. Shit—if he pats your arm, you're sure to start crying. Some wizard you are.

"No, it wasn't a disaster track," he cooes (really?).

You give him a look.

"…so maybe it was."

You sigh and run a hand through your hair which is currently mixed. It's the color of the firewhiskey, the empty bottles at your feet, Freddie's sepia eyes, and the dark woodgrain on the Potter's mantle. So un-Teddy.

"Mate, you've got to lighten up…"

"Why should I? I kept telling myself, for some unbeknownst reason, that maybe the next Weasley will be the O N E." You hang your head and then decide to lean back on the couch and stare at the ceiling. "And Molly was the last one. Not the 'one,' just the last. And I'm through your cousins," you finish with a dark laugh and dammit, your eyes are so wet now because it feels as though there's no hope left in this world for you. Maybe you should take up the hermit-like trade of a wand-maker…

Freddie kicks his legs up on the arm of the couch and leans back into you, obviously tired (and drunk as hell—good thing you two aren't flying, otherwise you'd have to be the desinate- dissinate- desimate- _designated_ flier…). He closes his eyes and you grunt like a little child, wishing he'd keep his eyes open and at least _pretend_ like he was listening.

"Maybe those girls just chewed me up and spat me out…"

"Maybe you were in need of a new Weasley," he says like it's nothing.

You lean over him and observe him. Watch for any traces that tell you he's teasing. Oh. No such luck. Looks like this one is encouraging you. You lean just a little closer and you can smell the firewhiskey on his breath, but this is so _tempting_—

"Oh, stop dawdling already," he grouses and an arm snakes around your neck and all that wondering you've been doing is suddenly tossed out the window as you note yes, _this_ is the experience you've been yearning. Go figure only another wizard could satisfy it.

And somehow, in the heat of passion and emotions, you are released, because no, you're not some bloody screw up. You're Teddy and you're a damn good Auror and, judging by the way this creature in your lap groans, a damn good snogger, as well.

At some point—you don't remember when—it comes out that you've been wondering this for a while. And he surprises you and spills that he'd been jealous of his sister and even of you before he realized he'd wanted to be simultaneously close to and far from you. But the proximity won out and you've never felt so human (v u l n e r a b l e) before. And finally you are both just exhausted from the _t o u c h_-ing and the _k i s s_-ing that it's he who holds you in his arms and then you drift off to the most peaceful sleep you've had in a very long while.

Day breaks. Birds chirp. The house is quiet, but it smells like a hearty breakfast and your stomach growls and you look at the weight on your chest. Ah. Freddie's still here…

Oh Merlin. Freddie's _still here_.

You gently sit up and look around you. Okay, you two appear to have been left undisturbed… Yeah, that's right. You left your jacket over by the door. Someone would've had to tread on it to get into the room. You chance a look down at him and he starts to wake. It's funny… You never thought how this would look. He doesn't look "delicate" like girls do. He's very male and just…Freddie. You slowly grin.

That doesn't bother you one bit.

But as you two really get a hold of your surroundings, you feel glad that you two didn't do anything possibly regrettable last night. A bit of snogging and some groping here-and-there is one thing, but _that_… Eh, who knows? Whatever the appropriate moment, it wasn't for last night. But last night was pretty perfect for what it was.

Ginny calls up to you and tells you and the others to come down for breakfast. Oh, wow. No one even asked about Freddie's early disappearance…

Both of you fix your rumpled clothing and he snickers again. You run a hand through your hair, which is half its normal (for you, at least) turquoise and half that lovely brown.

"You look a sight," he laughs as he reaches for his sweater.

"And you have lovely bed hair, too," you grumble, but there are no hard feelings. In fact, there are only very positive ones.

Freddie watches you and then you fix your gaze on him. A silent secret passes between you two, because you both know this will work. Somehow, somewhere…something tells you this will work. Btu you both understand that this will be something new to the family…and you've broken your fair share of Weasley/Potter hearts… He hooks a finger with yours and it's not like you look _gay_ (not that the term ever bothered you before) but that you look happy and feel that all's right with the world again.

You hesitate and then decide, _To hell with it_, and lean down to give him a light, sweet peck on the lips.

His lips curl up at the ends in a sultry, seductive way (who knew?) and he smirks. "See? You just needed a new Weasley."

And forgoing your normal self-restraint, you bend down for another quick snog just to wipe that devilish grin off his face. Okay, so there. Enough snogging for now. You're both hungry and there will be plenty of time for this romance to flourish.

Haha, you're finally getting the hang of life. You walk downstairs all calm and casual, because inside you're realizing that you can't plan every little thing. You are starting to live for the moment. Good for you! That's…

So un-Teddy.

But Freddie is the only one who doesn't seem to mind.

- ^-^3

**8D May I just say… *SQUEE!* This came out soooo much better than I originally thought it would! And to think, this all came about from a joke I made in chapter one of my fic, ****Shadowmen****…and now it's an M&MWP. B) Sweeet. XD**

**But yeah. Teddy seems to have great chemistry with Freddie—and I couldn't be happier (*fan of boys' love and not afraid to show it*).**

**So please review! Thanks so much for reading!**

**-mew-tsubaki ;D**


End file.
